Famously Broken Hearted
by wisdom-of-the-sea
Summary: Piper and Percy have left camp and started their new lives as brother/sister due to the betrayal of old friends. what happens when they are forced to meet back up with these friends to save the world again? will the sides agree or will the world crumble? no Percy x Piper on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson. That name was a legend around Hollywood. Sure he didn't have a girlfriend and the only girl he let get close to him was his sister, Piper. Percy had his reasons. He was 18 years old and had lost everything except for Piper and his cousin, Nico. But Nico came and went so much it was hard for everyone to make stay for a day. He was gone for weeks at a time but no one could get him to say where he went. But percy knew, he always knew. Nico went to camp half blood. A camp for demigods. A camp where SHE lived. The girl who broke his heart and left him broken forever. Annabeth. Percy knew she had never been the same after Luke died. Tartarus had broken her anymore. So when Percy had to go in a quest with Malcolm to gain Athena and her cabins approval. He was shocked to find that Annabeth had been cheating on him. Now this wasn't the normal break-up. Not when the person they had been cheating with was your best friend. Not to mention one of your friends boyfriend. After Percy had finished his quest, which no one had known about anyways. Chiron had just said he was on an important scouting mission with Malcolm. No one knew what happened to him. Most of the campers didnt know percy that well, and those who did couldn't help wonder what had happened. Or why Malcolm came back so mad and wouldn't talk to Annabeth anymore. Everyone had wondered why piper was gone too. Although she didn't have as many friends as percy, people still missed her. Everyone had noticed Annabeth and Jason had gotten closer they just assumed they were copping. It wasnt until the Leo had caught them kissing did the camp realize they were a couple. Leo wouldn't talk to his "best friend" after that. Three days later he disappeared leaving the rest of the world to wonder where they went. How do I know all of this? Well my name is Percy Jackson.

**do you like it**

**do you hate it **

**let me know by reviewing **

**thanks**


	2. Chapter 2 annabeth

Annabeth POV

I had walked out to the beach. I did this every year. It was 4 years since I had last seen Percy. I still couldn't believe he had left me, after all we had been through, and ran off with one of my best friends. Piper. Jason was so heart broken after she left that he went back to Camp Jupiter. He was even more heart broken when Reyna wouldn't talk to him and had left him. Leo had gone too, the only person of the seven that were on good terms with pretty much everyone was Hazel. Frank was somewhat included in that though. The two were such a cute couple it was hard to not like them. Nico, Hazel's brother, had also gone missing. Along with his cousin Thalia those two were nowhere two be found. The gods had refused to tell anyone what had happened to them. Or to anyone really. At the same time all of this had happened, which was in about a month, Rachel had stopped coming to camp, going into 'hiding' saying that it had been ordered by Apollo. No one had gotten a prophecy in years which had made Annabeth nervous.

"Annabeth! Annabeth Chiron has called a counsellors meeting." Said a voice

I turned to face the voice. It was non other than my good friend Katie Gardner-Stoll. That couple was a funny story. They were best friends when they were little, they hated each other until the end of the second giant war.

"Coming." I called out. Then I remembered. I wasn't a counsellor anymore. I got up anyways, if Chiron wanted me it was for something really important. So I walked to the big house. When I got there everyone was already sitting down. Then Chiron came into the room, Rachel was following.

"children" he said "Rachel has a new prophecy and we fear that this involves a few of the older campers. Mainly you Annabeth."

I gulped wondering why it had to do with me. Rachel stood up and started to glow green.

" 12 shall go against all odds

To rescue the items of the gods

Old lovers to reunite

Siblings will fight

The 7 of old, and 5 of new

Those who have been thick through

The skies, the dead and the gardener

The sneaky and the married warrior

With Aphrodite help all will mend

And save the world again in the end" Rachel said. Then she promptly fell over, only to be caught by Thalia as she waltzed in. Which promptly made us all gasp. I stood up. "Thals? What are you doing here?" I asked

"We'll Artemis was ordered by Dad to go to Olympus so the hunters had to come here because apparently me and Phoebe aren't responsible enough to be in charge." Replied Thalia. Ahh good old Thalia. "So what now? Did Rachel predict the end of the world again?" Asked Thalia in mock horror. I couldn't help but laugh to myself, if only she knew. "Actually Thalia she did" pointed Travis who be ukase he was being so quite I totally forgot he was there. Then Chiron came back in, I didn't even know that he was gone. "My children I have hair revived an IM from the gods. Their sacred magic items have been stolen. We need to figure out this prophecy to discern who is to go on this quest" Chiron said. "Well it's obvious the old 7 is the same 7 that went to Greece." Katie pointed out. "So all we have to do is figure out who the new five are."

"The skies and the dead is obviously Thalia and Nico. And the married warrior has to be someone married to one of the people already on the quest." Said Rachel. Everyone turned to look at her. "What? I'm the oracle I just know these things. I know whose all on the quest and I can say that this warrior is the only Roman of the 5. And that Thalia and Nico are going to. But that's all I'm going to say for now because I want the other two to figure out who they are by themselves but I will give you a hint. They are married."

I gasped and turned to look at Katie and Travis. "It's you guys." I said, "You are the gardener and the sneaky and you are married." I turned to look at Rachel and she nodded. Then she spoke again, "so your first stop will be the roman camp. After that you need to go to Hollywood."

"Hollywood?" I asked "Why?"

"Well that's where the rest of our crew lives. Percy, Piper, Leo, Nico and Reyna all live beside each other. They got their scent removed by Hecate and are now Hollywood's top." Said Thalia

"Thalia how do you know all of this?" I asked

"you can tell her tomorrow on the ride over to Camp Jupiter, but right now it's campfire time and you, Thalia, Travis and Katie all have long days ahead of you. Good night children" and with that Chiron left the room. The rest of us all had stuff to do. Boy I have a big day tomorrow.


	3. chapter 3 Piper

**sorry for not updating lately. i was busy. and now here it is.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot line and the prophcey**

_Piper POV_

I looked at Percy, who was now sitting on our couch in a daze. He had accidentally walked in on the conversation Nico and I were having. At the same time, Nico had conveniently mentioned Annabeth. Percy had frozen right there and I made Nico drag him to the couch. Nico was telling me about the new prophecy and the quest that he had overheard the war council talking about, he didn't want to make himself known to the others. Especially when he had heard the council mention him going on the quest. I had almost felt bad for Nico, but then again I felt bad for myself. Another quest and I'd have to go on this quest with Jason. I guess I should explain what happened. 4 years ago Percy had IM'd me saying that he was coming back and that he was going to propose to Annabeth. We had become like brother/sister so he wanted my advice, so I gave it to him. After he swiped through the mist, I went out to the beach. I sat down in the sand and then I saw Jason and Annabeth father down. I wondered what they were doing so I went over to them. As soon as I got within 10 feet I saw what they were doing I broke down crying. Jason was cheating on me with his best friend's girlfriend. Percy came and saw me and them. He took me to Olympus to see my mom. She said that it wasn't her fault that someone has messed with fate. We left when we realized my mom couldn't do anything. We went to Apollo's house; he gave us jobs in Hollywood. Percy was to be an actor in a movie about demigods and I was to be Piper Jackson, fashion designer extraordinaire. Then we went to Aunt Sally's house to tell her that we were leaving.

We would have told my dad but he had died last year from all the stress of his work and Aunt Sally had sort of taken me under her wing and was the mother I never had. We slept there that night. Then in the middle of the night I felt someone on me, it was Leo. Apparently Nico had come back to camp looking for Percy and had found the note I left for Leo. Then he took Leo and went to Aunt Sally's to look for us. We all, except for Nico, went to Camp Jupiter the next day to talk to Reyna. We had accepted our differences and that I had Jason who I don't have any more. She told us that she wouldn't tell anyone, except for frank and Hazel, where we were. Reyna came to our house the next day saying that Jason had come back looking for me. Reyna was do disgusted that she left hazel in charge and went to pursue her dream in surprisingly singing. She became Rey Jackson, most popular pop star of all. Reyna and Leo were married two years ago. What had really surprised us was not that Leo had proposed but that Reyna had accepted. Turns out that she's a sucker for romance. I was brought back to the present when the doorbell rang and Leo, Reyna, and Percy's 4 year old little sister walked in. Kascsandrya Jackson was the cutest little girl I had ever seen, and the way that she says Auntie Piper is just the cutest.

"Hey beauty queen why'd Nico call us from your house?" Asked Leo.

I racked my mind, Nico used our phone? Probably before he left.

"I really don't know. What'd he say?" I asked.

"He said that we needed to hey to your house right away, that you had something important to tell us." He replied.

I sighed I really didn't' want to Leo that I was going on another quest, with the exact same people who abandoned us. I especially didn't' want to tell him that he was going to have to come too. This wasn't' what I wanted for our lives. We had finally gotten some peace for a while, no monsters and almost no gods or contact with the demigod world. Reyna would talk to Hazel to get a report on camp Jupiter every few weeks but that was about it. I didn't want to get into that again, that big mess of a family.

So I decided to tell Leo everything, the prophecy and the exact reason we left. I was just finished telling him when the door bell rang and 8 demigods burst in.

**thanks for being so awesome. **

**please tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4 hazel

**sorry for taking so long to update. but here it is now. enjoy**

**Hazel** POV

Hazel sighed, she had just finished an iris message from Thalia and Annabeth. Thalia had said that they were coming to pick her up, along with Frank and Jason. Hazel stood up and went to find Jason, he still wasn't sure what to feel about Piper so hazel was going to have to do this carefully. She found Jason with Frank in the area fighting. She sat down and watched them for a while. It was clearly an even fight Frank had gotten better as the years had passed. Jason had frank pinned bit frank shifted and took Jason down. Hazel walked over to the boys on the ground. "Frank, Jason we need to talk in my office." I spun on my heel. 3 minutes later the boys burst into my office. "Sorry we"re late" "Frank tripped me and we fell down the hill." I sat there unamused "we need to get down to business. This morning I got a very important iris message from Thalia and Travis. They are coming to pick all three of us up because there is a new prophecy, with the three of us in it." "Did Thalia tell you what it was?" Asked Frank. "And what was she doing with Travis" " apparently Travis is also part of the quest, along with Annabeth, Katie, the three of us and the Unnamed four." That was our code word for Percy, Piper, Leo and Reyna. We didn't want a repeat of last time when Jason went into shock and didnt move for three days, which scared Frank so bad that he almost had a heart attack. It was kinda funny now but not at the time. "The prophecy is 12 shall go against all odds To rescue the items of the gods Old lovers to reunite Siblings will fight The 7 of old, and 5 of new Those who have been thick through The skies, the dead and the gardener The sneaky and the married warrior With Aphrodite help all will mend And save the world again in the end." When I finished the boys were in so much shock that Jason had fallen off his chair and was now residing on the ceiling. Where as frank had turn into a goldfish and was flopping around on the floor. It was such a funny sight that if this wasnt such a serious topic I would have been ROFLing.  
"Is she serious?" Asked a stunned Jason.  
"Duh bro." Was franks response.  
"Of course I'm serious, why would I joke about something like this. Anyways rachel hasn't told anyone yet but me, she IM'd me two minutes ago and said that we have an unofficial 13th member to our quest, my sister." I rushed out  
"Um Hazel you don't have any sisters..?" Jason said it as a question, not wanting to offend me. It didn't work.  
"What are you talking about don't you think that if I have a sister I would know and since when are you the expert in my life" I know that it was a bit spastic but I am the ruler of my life, not him.  
"Calm down Hazel. Jason didnt mean I like that, what he meant was that he was surprised to hear that you had a sister and that you knew about it." Frank could always calm me down. Which was a good thing for Jason right now.  
"So who is your sister?" Jason dared ask  
"She is Nico's older sister. Bianca di Angelo is back from the dead."

**sorry for the cliff hanger but i'll try and update by the end of the week keep reading and reveiwing**

**~wisdom of the seas**


	5. Chapter 5

hey,

sorry this is another AN but Im having trouble with this story and it isn't going the way I want it to go. So it's currently on Hiatus until I can figure this out sorry again. will be up and running by the end of September beginning of October. THanks so much and please leave and comments and suggestions in the reviews or PM me

Thanks

Wisdom


End file.
